User talk:Dudeguy WC
Rules: #Leave a signature (with the button at the top or the 4 tildes). #Use the best grammar you can #Don't put things here that could be on a page's comment area (unless it's urgent) #Don't expect me to immediately respond, or even until the next day sometimes Why WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SCRATCHBOB?! WHAT WAS THAT EVEN ABOUT!? Opigee (talk) 21:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about I just put down a little joke that I deleted an hour later.WEEGEE!!! (talk) 11:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I guess we are done...Truce? :) I forgot signature...sorry. Opigee (talk) 14:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee (talk) 19:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No. I do not think you are the Amazing Hypneegee. I had to do something, that is why I left. The Veteran 01:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yep you can make weegee that is 7 times weaker then ultimate weegee.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I was just saying hi. Also, how was that Ragegee you made? Change that article please. The weegeepedia community dosent want any overpower crap.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Make a Fakegee that is entirely red for Redgee. The Veteran 15:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. The spammer has been banned. The Veteran Mindweegario should be next... The Veteran 14:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Mindgee of Weegario. The Veteran 14:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 19:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 14:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you like waffles?! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! Yeah! 14:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px﻿ 04:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) THanks I will ban him later--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 20:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) hey do you mind joining the chat, thanks Swift (talk) 20:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gabeharrison49/AD%27s_Next_Possible_Creation the AD page we made I need to talk to you about something. Something rather concerning. The Dark Lord of the Sith 02:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe.wikia.com/wiki/AD%27s_Joke_Page --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 02:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 14:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I can be in chat at the moment. You might not find me there, though... , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki Sonicthehedgehog158 is trying to stop there from being Gralleo VI . He might be a bad user. Epic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Listen, I remade Daieegee because nobody was remaking him quick enoughEpic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Nice opinion, I like it. --The good side of Sephiroth 18:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 00:21, November 28, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee I made a 2.0 of Weegee Clone 7734. I know the quality's not very good, but I worked hard on it. What do you think? :D Pickleodeon (talk) 20:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sooo.... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Pickleodeon (talk) 21:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for mentioning that. Has FWX happened? Luialleo (talk) 22:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are a weegee clone after all. But thanks for the compliment :) Also, the fire is blue because. I made the pic this way: First, I inverted the colors. Next, I uninverted the outline. Finally, I applied a.weegee clone' s colors and added a smile. Pickleodeon (talk) 03:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) United Disgee Universe article Sorry about the United Disgee Universe article, but i'm making my Disgee Wiki and I'm just a fan of it. Peanuteegee (talk) 18:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hybrid Ragegee, Twilight Ragegee, Darkness Ragegee, Wolf Ragegee, Beast Ragegee, Animal Ragegee, Lich Ragegee. There's my suggestions for "Darkzii Ragegee" --The good side of Sephiroth 04:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I got that letter you sent me got the letter Alright Swift (talk) 05:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) U HAEV 2007 editz lelleleleel Doofusgee IV Thanks for adding a picture of Doofusgee IV. Peanuteegee (talk) 16:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) CHET --The good side of Sephiroth 03:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) و و و Green ProDuctions (talk) 05:14, January 6, 2015 (UTC)The reason why is this all JTA Stuff is tht He Planned to Attack the Greatest Freakout ever wiki and Blocked me from the GoAnimate Wiki. I don't see you on chat much anymore. --The good side of Sephiroth 00:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disgee Wiki I made the Disgee Wiki you can help me do the wiki because no one had helped me do the wiki Here is the link to the wiki: http://the-disgee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Disgee_Wiki PS: Go tell the other users about the news. Peanuteegee (talk) 15:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) COME BACK --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 18:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) She told me to delete her blogposts and most of her other stuff.--I have came (talk) 18:31, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Like my new profile picture? My friends call me Coach 22:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) u still eating? chat The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 16:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://www.chatzy.com/91725469245691 The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 17:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, I already put Ragegee in the episode, but I can still put his Dusk form if you want. Swift (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) http://shortText.com/62cca69 Thanks,Mr. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 22:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How did you change the color of your link? Yes Samalleo, you really need a signature. (talk) 23:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) i do not wish to spread hatred of any kind. i am clearly defending the creator of muneegee who has stated many times that he regrets making the thing and wants it erased from the interwebs. they hate being reminded of their dark past Muneegee (talk) 23:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) hey, just because you are an admin, just, don't forget about users like me okay? Please... --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 19:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alphaweegee once said that people can advertise two wikis. I have to agree with you and disagree with him, but it should be ok to put your wiki on your user page if anyone wants to join. I am still here. 20:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) He also broke another rule, editing someone else's user page without permission. I am still here. 20:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) wait a second... u r admin now... Can I make the Asura page? --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 20:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC)